


A Bori Story

by Eris_Laveda



Series: A series of First's [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bathrooms, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has wanted Ori for a while, and seeing Thorin and Bilbo has given him an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Bofur and Ori talk..

**Author's Note:**

> So this porny brain of mine wont leave me alone..

Bofur pulled himself out of the bath soaked to the skin, still fully clothed. Poor Bofur didn't know whether to laugh or cry with what he had just witnessed. Stripping of his wet clothing he grabbed a towel and called for Ori, stating the bathroom was free.

Ori wandered in and saw Bofur stood glistening in the candle light and wearing naught but a towel(and his hat), his mouth ran dry and he flushed from his ears to his toes. His eyes ran down the strong lines of Bofur's back and they stopped where the towel showed off the dimples of his arse.

Ori made a strangled noise at which Bofur span too quickly, causing him to lose his towel. The noise the Ori made at seeing Bofur nude was obvious to the cheerful dwarf. 

Bofur grinned from ear to ear and stalked towards Ori, fully intent on finally claiming the younger dwarf.   
"Well lad, I had thought to wait till we had got settled, but seems you caught me at the right time"  
Grinning avariciously he moved towards poor Ori who was aroused beyond belief. 

"Bu.But Mister Bofur, I'm, that is, I haven't ever.. well, you know!" He flustered blushing ever harder.

"Well lad, who said we had to do it all right now, as I see it, theres a lot of things you can do before the main event" Bofur had not stopped advancing and was now nearly chest to chest with Ori who, despite his seeming refusal had yet to move away. 

"Way I see it, you have the better hand, what with having clothes on and all. I just thought, you might want a hand was all" He said grinning madly.

Ori squeaked and then asked, "Sh.should I go and close the door Mister Bofur, only I don't think Dori or Nori would be too pleased to walk in and see this, not that I'm saying yes to much, it's just that you are an attractive dwarf and I would like so very much to sketch you!"

"Sketch me? Never heard it called that before, but aye, go lock the door, wouldn't want people walking in" He thought back to seeing Thorin and Bilbo and shook his head laughing. 

"We.well, I was actually hoping I could, I have my charcoal with me and my paper, I was hoping to ask you if, if you would bemymodel." Ori rushed the last out blushing so hard Bofur thought his head might burst.

 

"All right lad, you can sketch me, for a kiss, and a proper one too lad, And I would ask that you accompany me tomorrow, I would like to court you all proper like, so I need you there to stop Dori killing me when I ask him if I can!" Bofur grinned at having been neatly diverted from the sex he wanted by the flushed and trembling dwarf before him.

Sex could come later, if all the lad wanted was to draw him, draw him he would, he could always use that to slowly convince him that they were meant to be.

"C.court ME, but I've no skills but drawing and writing, why would a dwarf ever want me?" Ori stuttered, "Not that I'm saying no, quite the opposite really I should love to see if we are compatible, I was thinking of asking you to braid my hair if you had let me sketch you" He admitted, looking at his feet. 

"Only if you do mine lad, only if you do mine" Bofur said gently. He gently lifted Ori's face and placed a single loving kiss on his mouth, making Ori moan softly.

"I wont take more than that till you ask me lad, I'd rather die than lose you now!" He kissed him gently again and then moved away, Ori following trying not to break the kiss. When the kiss was broken Ori whined gently, but then shook himself and moved away so that he could collect his drawing utensils. 

"Mister Bofur, would you stand half in the bath please? I would like to draw you bathing, and with your hat off! I would like to see you hair!"

Chuckling Bofur acquiesced and pulling off the towel and his hat he moved into the water to a waist height depth. He started to pull out his braids and cursed as he felt tangle in his hair which he gently pulled out, or as gently as one can untangle their hair in any case.

Ori took up his drawing pad and began to sketch Bofur with deft fingers, drawing out a true representation on how the dwarf looked with his hair down in the water, as Bofur washed. When he finished he quickly stripped and joined Bofur in the bath, but far enough away to not be a temptation.

"May I see your sketch lad?"   
"Only if you call me Ori, Mister Bofur"  
"I'll call you Ori when you drop the mister lad!"

"Bo.Bofur, I was, well that is, I meant to give it to you as my first courting gift, as an opening to it, so please don't look until it's finished!"

"Alright Ori, I won't I'll let you keep it till then, speaking of courting gifts, I have a present for you in my room, I'll give it to you after dinner in the proper manner in front of your brothers!"

When both finished bathing they left the water and dried themselves, before collecting the necessary items to brain one another's hair.

"I was wondering if, as a courting gesture, I might be able to give you a different braid?" Ori asked shyly.

"I'd be honored My little Ori, can I do the same back, or would Nori try to kill me for it?" he asked grinning at a pleased looking Ori.

Ori accepted Bofur's offer and then got on with his braiding. 

After the two finished grooming the other Ori got dressed and ran to fetch Bofur some dry clothes from his room, and took them back to his intended. When he got back to the bathing room he found Bofur being harassed by his older brothers who were questioning his new hair style. 'This is NOT how I wanted them to find out' Ori despaired. Dori and Nori knew they had both been taught that same braid as a child, it was their family's traditional courting braid, and they wondered why Ori would use it on Bofur, and if Bofur knew the meaning of this particular braid to their family.

Dori was the first to speak, and he asked;  
"Did you know that is the braid my family has used for generations to show off their claim on their intended. If you have that then you will soon be my brother, did you not think to ask me first!"

"Traditional courting braid! Ori never told me that! And I was going to ask you at dinner tonight, but I thought I'd ask Ori first seeing as he is the one I wan' to marry so much!"

Nori was just stood looking at him and then finally said;  
"Dori, at least it isn't Dwalin, we can both agree Bofur isn't a bad sort, and Ori is old enough to know what he wants, lets leave him to it, c'mon, let's leave our brother to be alone!"  
With that he dragged Dori off, and threw a wink at Ori who had been hiding in the shadows. When Ori came out of hiding he had his head hung in shame, he had MEANT to tell Bofur it was a traditional claiming braid, but really how was one to bring that up?  
"I'm sorry Bofur, I should have told you before doing something so obvious... I can take it our if you'd like?"

"No lad, I like it, and I like that you've made a claim, means I can make one back right lad?"  
Chuckling he walked over to Ori and pressed their foreheads together gently before pulling back and taking his clothes to dress.   
"So I guess I don't have to ask Dori then huh?"


	2. In Which Every Dwarf Knows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, all the dwarves find out about everyone

As they entered the dining hall Bofur and Ori exchanged amused glances. Apparently Fili and Kili had been wailing about how they needed a memory wipe. They were regaling the company with the tale of what happened after they saw Thorin deep inside Bilbo.   
"He chased after us, apparently we need to learn the value of a closed door!" Kili said  
"But it wasn't locked brother, and when has Thorin EVER made a noise like that before?",   
"How were WE to know he wasn't injured, we were just worried!"

"Lads, I think you ought to just let it go" Bofur said laughing, "At least you didn't walk in on them in the bath! That was a sight and a half, I thought he'd kill be, 'till Mister Baggins led him a merry chase! Saved me life he did."  
"You didn't tell me that Bofur, when did that happen?" Ori asked quietly  
"Oh just before you came in, did you not wonder why my clothes were wet through?" Bofur responded gaily. 

By this point Fili had noticed how close they were, and their new braids, "So looks like uncle isn't the only one with something to share with us is he?" He stated slyly.   
Chuckling at Ori's blush Kili cut in "Aye, I remember those braids Bofur is sporting, courting are you! Congratulations, a celebration seems to be in order! What a perfect thing to distract us from the image of a naked uncle!"  
"Right! I'll grab some ale, and get some food brought up, you find our instruments, we have a courting to celebrate!" Fili grinned getting up to go find alcohol.

"Wh.what, no we don't need a party, it's only just us, we don't need anything big!" Ori protested, but Bofur had already agreed and kissed his intended to calm him down,  
"Hush Ori love, they want to do this for us, let our friends celebrate with us, they are just happy for us."   
Making a quiet noise of assent Ori turned to face Bofur and hugged him tightly grinning from ear to ear as he saw all of his closest companions accept their new relationship.

When Fili and Kili returned they quickly set up, and started to play a traditional song reserved for acceptance of a courting couple  
"May you ever be happy,  
May you ever be glad,  
In a new life together,  
May the best times be had."

Ori and Bofur were sat together on a chair, Ori on Bofur's lap, and they both smiled fondly at the princes who they saw as family.   
"Thank you lads, that was beautiful." Bofur said, smiling softly, gazing happily at his beloved.   
"Aye, it was, thank you, both of you." Ori said smiling softly.

A few hours later every dwarf was well and truly drunk, and singing along to their favoured drinking songs, and love ballads, all drowning one another out in their enthusiasm. Balin and Dwalin had teamed up singing a particularly interesting song about wenches, and poles which left little to the imagination of the listener.  
"She worked in a tavern all day,   
And wandered the streets in the night,  
That lovely Dwarven bar wench,   
Ahh she was such a wonderful sight.

She had a wonderful beard,   
And she had wonderful lips,  
But what ready made you stare,  
Were her big and beautiful tits!

She'd take your pole and shove it,   
Right down as far as it goes,  
She'd take it and make sure you love it,  
Her cheeks as red as a rose.

She'd take it every evening,   
Right before going to bed,  
Then she'd wake you up,  
In the morning by giving you head!"

The whole company roared with laughter after they finished that one, even though Ori was blushing like mad the whole time.  
Ori stood and grabbed Bofur by the hand saying to their friends "Thank you all for being so good as to give us a party, but really we must be off to bed!" Not thinking of how that would sound o the others.  
He was met with whistles, and a few comments about if he would be taking Bofur's pole, blushing fiercely Ori dragged off a Giggling Bofur.

Ori turned to Bofur, and licking his lips asked, "Would you, I mean, if you'd like, we could share a bed from now on, even if we don't well, play with each others.. poles"   
Joyfully Bofur picked Ori up and spun him around in a circle and answered, "I was hoping you'd say that love, and don't worry, I promised I'd do nothing without you asking, and I meant it to!"  
Smiling bashfully Ori, once returned to the ground, Took Bofur by the had and led him to his, no their, room. He pulled Bofur in and shyly turned away to change into his bed clothes. Bofur followed suit, but instead simply stripped to his small clothes, as his bed wear was elsewhere. Slipping into bed together Bofur gently wrapped his arms around Ori and pulled him flush with his body so they could cuddle during the night. Kissing Ori gently on his brow he whispered "Night beloved".  
Smiling Ori returned the gesture and the words, and together they entered the realm of dreams for the first time. 

The next morning Ori woke up feeling Bofur pressed up behind him. He smiled softly and stretched slightly, accidentally pressing up against Bofur's crotch. When he felt Bofur's arousal he stopped and drew in a quick breath. Cautiously he pressed back more firmly with his hips, and drew one of Bofur's fingers into his mouth. Bofur slowly awoke feeling wet suction on his finger and a warm body rubbing up against him, he firmly grabbed Ori's hip with his free hand and pulled him back hard and spoke with a sleep roughened voice, "Now love, be careful, Don't start something you aren't comfortable finishing." He then bit down softly on Ori's neck and started to try and mark him without causing him pain. 

Ori keened lightly and pressed back harder, and panted, "Bofur, I want to do something, I'm just, I need something, please! I want to cum!"  
"Then you will love, how far do you want to go love?"  
"Could you, please use your hands Bofur? I like your hands, so clever and beautiful."

Bofur returned to biting Ori and moved his hand across his hips and into his sleep trousers. Reaching for Ori he took him in his hand and while pressing against his arse started to pump him firmly. Ori almost stopped breathing, so overwhelmed at the sensation of another person touching him so intimately. It did not take long for the inexperienced dwarf to cum, covering their sheets and Bofur's hand. Hearing the noise Ori made sent Bofur over the edge and he bit down firmly on Ori's shoulder, breaking the skin.   
"Sorry love, at least they will all know you're mine now!"  
Nuzzling back into Bofur Ori sighed happily and turned in his arms to kiss him.   
"I will love you" he murmured sleepily  
"And I you lad, and I you" Bofur agreed. 

They both settled against one another and decided a nap was in order, after all, once one has fought a dragon and lived, kept friend and family alive, and found love, one is entitled to sleeping in as late as one chooses!


End file.
